The Tale of the Blood Kings
by Lady of the Ring
Summary: Rating Pending...suck at summeries, after the ring was destroyed the people of middle earth thought the trouble was over, but with the arrival of two strange women it begins all over again, Chapter 2up
1. Suprises

Disclamer: Ok I don't own LOTR ect. ect. (but I would not mind owning Aragorn) **************************************************************************** ************* The thorn and moss covered rocks of Isenguard loomed into view as Aragorn crossed into the Isen valley. The walls had been destroyed in the War of the Ring though the great black tower of Orthanc had remained standing, its heights casting a long shadow across the land. Night was falling, throwing an eerie gloom across the grounds. The moss and brambles casting odd shadows, reminding him of the dead marshes.  
  
Searching for a moment he found a suitable place to make a temporary camp. A moment later and he had a suitable fire going. Thankfully he did not have to worry about Orcs, the Riders of Rohan had cleared most of them from the land, the few that still remained roamed near the borders of Mordor and Mirkwood. He smiled at the thought of Mirkwood, his friend Legolas was to meet him on midsummer's eve at Isenguard, from there they were heading Bree to help clean out any rumors of Orcs and trolls roaming about.  
  
Absorbed in his thoughts he did not notice two shadowy figures moving along the crumbling wall above him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** The two Elvin ladies placed themselves on the rock above the person who had intruded on their camp. One stood, bow notched and aimed to fire if needed. The other was crouched down next to the edge of the rock face, a sword held in her hand.  
  
The crouched one looked to her companion, a silent signal passing between them. Carefully she jumped down behind the intruder, her feet landing noiselessly on the moss. The archer followed just as quietly. The two moved one on each side of the man. The archer waited a moment then stepped into the ring of light slowly and calmly.  
  
The man jumped up immediately, sword in hand, pointed it at the archer. A moment later the other woman stepped into the light, sword also in hand. The man looked back and forth between the two, his eyes sizing them up in a few glances.  
  
They were both Elvin and wrapped in Elvin cloaks. The one with the bow seemed to be a Half-Elf, her brown hair bright in the firelight. The other though was strange, her hair was the deepest black, her eyes matched, and when the firelight caught them they glinted like they were filled with stars.  
  
"My ladies," he said calmly lowering his sword slightly. "Will you grant me the pleasure of knowing what crime I have committed before I am executed?"  
  
The two women looked at each other before the archer spoke. "WE are simple investigating who or what came into our camp uninvited." She said, her voice soft but still strong.  
  
"I am nothing but a simple traveler who has stopped for the night. I mean you no harm, I am just waiting for a friend."  
  
"Tell me about this friend of yours and your errand before we let you go."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Aragorn explained that he was waiting on a friend, by the name of Legolas and that the two of them were on their way to the city of Bree to check up of rumors of Orcs. The two Elvin stood as silent as marble statues as they listened.  
  
When he had finished the archer looked at the other and nodded. Both put away their weapons but the sword bearer did not loose the stance of a cat ready to pounce.  
  
"If you are on your way to Bree with the Prince then I suppose we have no choice but to trust you." AS she spoke her eyes darted sideways for a moment then returned to him. When he looked around the other woman had vanished from his sight. Before he could ask any questions the archer answered his questions.  
  
"She is a wander and does that quiet often." Her voice lighter and her fact turned from warning to friendly.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Lady you have to tell me something to call you." He asked of the archer.  
  
"I am sorry, you may call me Taurdae, my friend is Avari." She said nodding to Aragorns left.  
  
When he looked over the other elf was standing on a rock looking up at the sky. He had not heard her return so he did not know how long she had been standing behind him. It unnerved him that she could move so silently that even he could not hear her coming. He sat looking at her for a few minuets, she was different than any elf he had ever seen, and something about her was dragging his interest in her direction. A moment later he realized she was staring back at him, her eyes colored with annoyance. He lowered his eyes and turned back to look at the fire.  
  
Avari looked at him for a moment longer them turned back to the sky. She had never been fond of company especially humans, Taurdae was fine, for she was just as different as Avari was so the two had enough in common to be friends. The human though was odd, there was something about him that should not have been. He seemed to know more about the ways of elves than any human she had ever met, that unnerved her.  
  
She looked back at Taurdae another silent message passing between the two. She jumped nimbly from the rock and climbed gracefully to a higher outlook, she had slept that night so she took the first watch.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** As the sun crawled above the horizon, its golden claws reaching across the land, Taurdae and Aragorn were awoken by what sounded like a shrill falcon call. Taurdae was up quickly and climbed up to where Avari stood. Aragorn saw them conversing, but could not make put what they were saying.  
  
"A rider approaches, I think it is this Legolas he spoke of." Avari said to Taurdae as she pointed across the plains.  
  
Both could see a rider on a gray horse making straight for the tower. It was an Elf, his golden hair shining in the early morning light. His green tunic matched the surrounding grass well but not enough to fool Elvin eyes.  
  
Taurdae looked back down to Aragorn "Your friend, I think, approaches. He should be here within moments." She said, her soft voice carried down to Aragorn on the wind without loosing volume.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Moments later the chiming click of hooves on the pave stoned signaled the arrival of the rider. Aragorn left the camp sight to meet his friend.  
  
"Legolas my friend you are early." He said as Legolas slid from the horses back and ran a hand through his hair to straighten it.  
  
"Yea I heard more pressing news. Lord Elrond is looking for two elf women that should have arrived in Rivendell two days ago. He bid me to look for them before I made my way to Bree." He said as he followed Aragorn to the camp.  
  
Aragorn lightly laughed. "Well my friend I think I have beaten you to that, look what I came across last night." He pointed where the two were still stranding. Avaris hair shining black, her eyes piercing both of them. Taurdaes hair now glowing as golden as Legolas' where the sun hit it but brown as an oak tree in the shade her eyes the brightest green.  
  
Legolas gasped quietly s he looked at the two. "I did not believe it when the letter said that one would look like she came from both High and Half- Elvin blood, and the other like she had fallen from the night sky."  
  
The two women jumped lightly down and walked slowly toward the two. "Hello Lord," Taurdae said "I am Taurdae and this is Avari," at her name Avari nodded her head. "We are glad Elrond was worried but were only delayed be a small band of Orcs." She looked at Avari and Aragorn could finally see the silent language the two shared worked with small hand signals and gestures. "We shall clean up the camp." With that the two women went to work leaving Aragorn and Legolas to talk. *************************************************************************** ***************** Aragorn and Legolas moved away from the ladies to talk. The walked toward the tower, the clover covering the ground crunching lightly under their feet. Aragorn found a slightly curved rock and sat while Legolas stood gazing across the valley.  
  
"What do you make of them Aragorn?" The elf said after a moment looking back to his friend.  
  
"I do not know what to make of them. Taurdae I think is a messenger of something but what I do not know. Avari though is a complete mystery to me. I have never seen one such as her. She moved as though she was trained as a warrior since she could walk." Aragorn said as he looked toward the camp where he could see the Elvin women moving about.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Taurdae looked at her friend as she picked up things with a grim determination on her face. It was a look Taurdae had come to know that said Avari was thinking about something. "Avari why the grim look, what is bothering you?" she said as she laid their cloaks on a rock.  
  
Avari looked up from the remains of the fire pit to her friend. "It is that man, Aragorn. He unnerves me, every time I move I feel his eyes on me. HE seems strange though I do not know why."  
  
"My friend." The archer laughed. "He probably finds you strange also, but I know enough about him to know he is no threat."  
  
"I still do not like it." Avari snorted as she looked toward the two men. She watched as they made their way back to the camp.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Aragorn and Legolas arrived back at the camp just as the two ladies finished. The campsite had been so well cleaned that Aragorn could not tell where it had been exactly.  
  
"Avari, Taurdae. I have a question to ask the two of you." At their nod he continues. "Since Legolas was sent to find you and Rivendell is on the path it Bree we would like to accompany you."  
  
The two women exchanged a silent word and Taurdae looked back to Aragorn. "That would pose no problem to either of us and it might even be advantageous since Orcs are still roaming the land between here and the valley." Avari nodded as her friend spoke but voiced nothing herself.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** The traveled the North-South road deciding to turn north when they reached the River Bruinen, that would keep them far enough from the root of the mountains that hopefully no Orcs would cross their path.  
  
Avari and Taurdae took most if the night watches, the two seemed to need less sleep than most elves. Taurdae kept up light conversation with Aragorn and Legolas but Avari never spoke except to her friend. The only sound she ever made were the occasional snort or small laugh.  
  
She unnerved both Aragorn and Legolas to no end. Both found it odd that she would just wander off and return with out a sound. Taurdae was not much better, she never asked about what Avari did nor questioned her, and never revealed anything.  
  
Both men know something was going to happen that involved the two Elvin ladies but they could not guess what it was. They only knew that the two had some big part to play in the fate of Middle Earth yet.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** The trail along the Bruinen was dreary, storm clouds hung threateningly in the sky and the dying grass did nothing to help the atmosphere. The treeless expanses of the Dunland gave little shelter so they were on extra guard.  
  
Now and again Avari would vanish into the grass, neither Aragorn nor Legolas could tell where or how she did it without anyone knowing. "Taurdae, do you know where she goes." Legolas said as Avari disappeared once again.  
  
"No I do not, but do not worry she has always done that." She said as she looked back at Legolas. He had never really gotten a good look at her eyes, when he did he felt as though her was going to drown in the green pools. Had she not turned to look back toward the road he might have. He shook his head and looked back to Aragorn. The Ranger was looking across the land with the watchful eye he was famous for.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"Avari, she once did this before in my presence with out my knowing. I would like to catch her this time." When he had finished he heard a soft snort from his left.  
  
He looked over and found Avari walking just ahead of him. She looked at him a moment then her head snapped to the east. Her gaze stayed glued to the spot for a few moments then the turned in the direction of Taurdae. She made a call like a falcon, the one Aragorn had heard at Isenguard, Taurdae immediately turned and came running back.  
  
As she reached them Avari spoke. "Orcs to the east, I think they already know we are here." She pulled her sword from its sheath when she had finished. The blade gave off a golden light in the afternoon sun.  
  
Taurdae quickly got her bow in hand and notched an arrow. Aragorn and Legolas followed suit as they waited for the Orcs to reach them.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** The Orcs closed in a circle around the four companions and stood waiting for them to make a move. "Well, well." One said, "What do we have here, three elves and a Ranger. Must bee out lucky day."  
  
"It shall only be lucky if the lot of you wish to die." Avari growled at the Orc.  
  
"My we have one with a big mouth, well little girl you shall see what my band of Orcs can do." The whole band laughed, the grating sound echoing across the vast plains.  
  
"Yes we shall." Avari said and nodded to Taurdae. Before the Orcs ha time to register the movement the lead Orc was falling back, an arrow between its eyes. Without their leader many had no idea what to do and others just wanted to kill the Elves. The battle began as one jumped at Taurdae and was met with Avaris sword.  
  
The Orcs closed in and all that was heard was the sound of clashing steal, the twang of bowstrings, and the screaming of Orcs.  
  
Aragorn was surrounded in a maze of black faces and bodies. His sword seemed to be doing nothing to put a dent in the numbers. He watched as a huge Orc with a double-edged ax took a swing at him. He ducked but he didn't know how long he could keep ducking the ax.  
  
He looked up as the blows to him stopped. He saw a golden flash then the huge Orc fell to the ground. Behind him, black Orc blood gripping from the sword blade stood Avari. She looked completely in her element, her body tensed to take any surprise. She looked down at him and nodded.  
  
"Your welcome now get up and help." She said as the turned back to the fight.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Legolas had been pushed back almost to the river. He had long ago lost sight of the others in the mass of Orcs. His arrows were gone and he had been forced to use his long bladed fighting daggers.  
  
He felt his boot slip on the muddy slope, startled his other foot slid down the bank pulling him with it. He landed on his back in the cool water his knees getting lost in the mud. He began to cures, as he thought he was going to be killed on a riverbank by a bunch of Orcs.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and waited for the deathblow, which never came. He paused and his eyes snapped open when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Taurdae looked down at him then hauled him to his feet.  
  
"You should be more careful my Lord, and falling into the mud does not become you." She laughed as he tried to brush the mud from himself, though he only succeeded in rubbing it into his shirt.  
  
"The Orcs have left, at least those that could run." Avari said as she walked up behind Taurdae. Aragorn followed behind her and he was in no better shape then Legolas.  
  
Avari and Taurdae nodded to each other and Taurdae looked at the man and the elf. "We should leave as soon as we can, those Orcs that got away will bring more soon." As she said this both she and Avari put away their weapons and turned back in the direction of Rivendell.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** The cool misty waters of the ford splashed musically over the rocks. The cold foam lapped at the banks as the river ran swiftly by on its way to the ocean.  
  
Avari, Legolas, and Taurdae sprang lightly across the water, the soles of their shoes barely getting wet. Aragorn walked at a slower pace grumbling to him self about elves and their incessant need to show off.  
  
Legolas laughed as his friend reached the other bank, "Maybe you should take some lessons from us on how to cross a river." Aragorn glared at the elf, and before Legolas could see it coming, Aragorn grabbed his collar and threw him in the cold water.  
  
As Legolas came up sputtering Aragorn laughed. "And maybe you should learn not to laugh at a Ranger my pointy eared friend."  
  
Taurdae sighed as she looked at them and the tried to roughly shove the image of Legolas drenched in water out of her mind. She had no right to be thinking about him like that. 'Nor could he ever think anything of me other than that I exist.' She thought to herself as she looked back at Avari.  
  
Avari was standing in a tree looking toward the valley of Rivendell. She stood as still as the tree itself. Only her hair fluttered lightly in the slight breeze.  
  
"Taurdae," Aragorn said as he came up next to her. "Has she always been like that?"  
  
"Yes from what I know. She was slow to trust me also." She said as she looked back toward Legolas who was ringing the water out of his tunic. "We should be going." She walked off as she said this.  
  
Avari did not stir until Taurdae was directly under the tree. She jumped lightly from the tree, never pausing in her movement. The moment her feet hit the ground her stride matched that of Taurdae.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas started after them as they moved under the cover of the trees "May the Gods help up us both." Legolas said as they followed the women. **************************************************************************** **************** Ok PLEASE PLEASE read and review. No one likes doing that for me and my muse is getting angry. And when he gets angry I get odd ideas. =^.^= Lady 


	2. Enlightment

The calm expanse of Rivendell opened before the travelers as the reached the gates of the small city. The guards posted at the gate looked at the group recognizing Aragorn and Legolas but not the two women with them. "Halt, what business do you have in Rivendell and who are you?" On of them said, one by the name of Glorfindel that Aragorn refused to look at.  
  
"I am Taurdae and my companion is Avari, I suppose you know our other companions. We have a message to deliver to Lord Elrond from Avaris father." She said as she looked up directly at Glorfindel.  
  
"We shall see." He said as his partner disappeared from view. A moment later the gate was raised and Elrond himself came to greet them. He was followed by another Half-Elf none of the companions had ever seen.  
  
"I am sorry ladies." He said as he greeted each of them in turn. "With all the Orcs running about I have had to heighten security. But I doubt you want to here of this right now, you all must be tired. I am guessing all of you would like to get clean and rest after your long trip."  
  
"Thank you Lord Elrond that would be most welcome." Avari said, her voice warm and friendly. Elrond nodded and had each of them shown to a room and bath.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Elrond had left messages in each of the companion's rooms that they were to come to his private overlook as soon as they could. Legolas was the first to arrive and moved over to the wall to look over across the valley.  
  
Taurdae entered next. She stood in the doorway looking about for a moment until her eyes settled on Legolas. He was in a silver shirt, the cuffs flared slightly at the wrist. The collar came up and wrapped gently around his neck. Small crystal beads trailed patterns on the fabric. His legs were wrapped in soft gray leather leggings. Taurdae ran a hand down the side of her moss green dress, the bells around her wrist chiming quietly. Legolas turned his head slowly and me her gaze.  
  
"Hello my Lady, good evening to you." He said as he turned his body to follow his head and smiled at her.  
  
"Hello Lord." She said schooling her features to hide her embarrassment. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at Avari, who had walked up behind her. Avari nodded to Legolas and moved to sit on one of the benches. A moment later Elrond entered with Aragorn and the elf woman following. **************************************************************************** **************** Everyone sat quietly waiting for Elrond to start the meeting. Legolas sat with his back to the balcony, Taurdae a little to his left. Aragorn sat facing Elrond and Avari stood close to the wall.  
  
"Well Avari you are the one I need to hear from, so pleas what has you father said?" the Lord of Rivendell said politely and motioned to the space in front of him.  
  
Avari moved to where Elrond had motioned, her simple gray dress swirling at her feet. The color matched the flagstones in the floor. When she stood still it seemed the stoned had come alive and taken the form of a woman. As she began she could feel Aragorn's eyes on her back.  
  
"My father wishes to tell you that my people, the Dark-Elves, will have nothing more to do with the affairs of this land. He wishes to formally apologize but he has no reason to deal with the other races again."  
  
Elrond expression darkened as her spoke. "I hope this odes not mean you shall be leaving us."  
  
"No my Lord. I have no place among my people and shall stay in this land with your leave"  
  
"Yes, yes, please you know you are always welcome in my home." He smiled at her.  
  
A few moments later very one was dismissed. Legolas said was going to take a walk in the gardens and Taurdae was going to retire to her room. Aragorn went to the Hall of Kings to rest his mind. Elrond and the mysterious Lady went into his chambers to discuss the news.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Avari had gone to wander the east gardens since it had been many hundreds of years since she had last seen the city. She was walking past the Hall of Kings when Arwen came around the corner and stopped her.  
  
"Well I see the dark child has come to visit us once again." She sneered as she looked at Avari  
  
"Good day Arwen." Avari said keeping her voice calm and even.  
  
"Are you still following you dark ways or have you changed?" "I have not the slightest idea of what you are speaking." Avari said sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
Arwen's eyes narrowed "I do not know why you keep coming here. Ones like you should be killed on sight.  
  
"Lady only you seem to dislike." Avari stated calmly.  
  
"You reek of the evil taint of Mordor. I am surprised my father has not banished you yet." As they argued their voices raised until most that came near them left quite quickly.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Aragorn had been trying to drown out the increasing noise for quite some time, eventually it got to the point that the sound was echoing of the walls. 'One is Arwen that I can tell but the other I cannot.' He thought to himself  
  
Stepping from the shrine he saw the two women standing on the path yelling back and forth. Avari was standing still as a statue he voice not loud but powerful. Her eyed seemed deeper than usual as she walked up to the pair.  
  
"Arwen, Avari," He shouted causing them both to stop and turned to him. "What is this about and why must you do it right here?"  
  
Arwen glared at him. "Yea Aragorn we must do it here, and it is nothing of your concern." Venom slid from her tongue with each word.  
  
"Arwen it is of my concern if you are going to be like this one of my friends." He said as he looked at her.  
  
"So now you make friends with the tainted ones. Now I know I was right, maybe you are tainted also."  
  
"Neither I nor she is tainted. You have no right to talk to her this way. She has saved my life once and has done more in the last few months than you have done in your life." He said his tone biting.  
  
"Aragorn." Avari snapped. "I do not need you fighting my battles for me. I can handle this my self." She paused and looked over to Arwen. "And you, I do not appreciate you saying these things to me. You do not have to like me but you must be civil. If you do not wish me to be here then do not speak to me." With that she turned and stalked back the way she had come.  
  
"Arwen I think she has a point, you should be more hospitable to others." Aragorn growled as he turned to follow Avari.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Avari had stopped in one of the glades that surrounded the last homely house. She stood staring into a spring when Aragorn found her. Before he could say anything she held up a hand to silence him. "If you are going to say I should not worry about her I know. O have known her longer than you." She turned from the spring to look at Aragorn. The now starry sky was reflected in her hair and the deep pools of her eyes. "I need no help with her attitude." With that she turned from him and looked back to the water.  
  
Aragorn watcher her for a moment then turned to go back inside the city. Though he had spent little in her company he guesses that pushing her would only make her close off even more. He hoped one day she would open up to him but he was not going to force her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Legolas was wandering the twisting paths of the gardens singing softly to himself. The last time he had been in Rivendell he had been the council of the ring, he had not had time to look at the gardens. Now he was taking the time to enjoy the lush green plants and the vibrant colors of the flowers.  
  
Silken rose petals brushed his cheeks as he passed under a low arch. The arch opened into a clearing dominated by a large old oak tree and a silver gazing pool.  
  
He found Taurdae standing overt the pool, one hand resting lightly on the rough bark of the tree. She seemed almost an extension of the tree, the soft light of the moon making her hair a soft brown.  
  
"Hello, my Lady, may I join you." He said softly into the night. Taurdae turned to face him slowly her gaze pinning him to the spot.  
  
"Yea you may if you wish, though I may not be much company." She said quietly as she turned back to the silvery water, her hand closing tighter around the tree. Her other hand held a deep blood red rose. To Legolas she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.  
  
Legolas stood for a while looking at her. Something about her had drawn him to her from the beginning, something he could not place. She seemed to be made from the nature around her. Her skin glowed like the silvery moonlight, her dress matched the moss perfectly, and her hair seemed to be made from strands of the oak. He looked at her for a long while until he noticed she was looking back at him. He shook his head and quickly apologized.  
  
"I am sorry, I did not mean to disturb you."  
  
"No it is alright you did not bother me. I was just wondering why you would bother to look at me like that?" She said keeping the blush from her face.  
  
"I would bother because you are beautiful to look at, just like the plants that surround you. I was just admiring how mush like a part of them you look." He said, his face nothing but truthfulness. She looked at him for a moment then hurriedly excused herself to her room. Legolas watched her go, wistfulness coloring his eyes  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Taurdae entered her room to find Avari sitting next to the small table in the room. She looked at the thoughtful look on her friends face, one she usually did not share.  
  
"Avari what are you doing here, and in such a strange mood?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Waiting for you, I see you seem to be experiencing the same thing with master Legolas as I with Aragorn." The last was said not spiteful but it came very close.  
  
Taurdae looked confused for a moment before she spoke. "Do you mean in the way Aragorn seems to always be looking at you, and the way Legolas looks at me?"  
  
Avari nodded as she stood, her sword oddly absent from her side. She walked over to a window and gazed out, where the moonlight caught her hair silver specks glinted. Slowly she turned back toward her friend. "I so not know what to make of it, so many strange things have happened as of late and I do not know where to go from here."  
  
Taurdae looked fondly at Avari, she had gotten close to her in the time they had traveled and knew exactly what was going on, and this was scaring her badly. Taurdae walked over to her friend and led her to sit on the bed, there they sat long into the night talking about everything that came to their minds.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Aragorn was sitting in front of the former resting place of Anduril when Legolas found him. He had been thinking of Avari, and did not notice Legolas until he was right next to him. The Elf looked down at him with a knowing look in his gray eyes. "May I guess, Avari?" he said with a laugh.  
  
"You know me to well my friend." Aragorn laughed as he stood. "AN I guess that you were thinking of Taurdae."  
  
Legolas smiled "Yes, it is hard not to."  
  
"The same with Avari, but at least you get to hear your lady's voice. Avari only talks in my presence when she needs to." Aragorn sighed as he leaned against the wall, his fingers tracing the carvings beside him. "I think she sees me as threat."  
  
Legolas chuckled softly as Aragorn finished. "Do my ears deceive me or has something escaped the keen senses of the Ranger." He received a sharp glare from Aragorn for his words. "I am sorry, but I think I see the problem, come out of these stuffy halls and we shall talk about it." As he was speaking he pulled Aragorn outside and into the fresh night air. When they were both settled comfortably on the stone benches along the path he spoke again. "I think it has to do with order. Avari has always had control of her life and its path, so with you she does not know where to go or what to do. You have thrown her a, shall we say, a game piece she knows not what to do with."  
  
"Maybe you are right, but what shall I do about it." The man groaned as he slunk to the floor.  
  
"I know not but I will help you in any way I can." Legolas said looking down at Aragorn.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** The next morning Elrond called his four guests to his chambers to talk. They all arrived about the same time. This time Avari took a seat but it was the one closest to the door, everyone else sat where they had before.  
  
"Good morning, I trust I did not disturb any of you fro your meals." When everyone shook his or her heads he continued. "Good well I wanted to discuss where everyone id going from here," He paused for a moment as if thinking. "Aragorn and you Legolas are going to Bree and I correct." Aragorn nodded gravely. "The I suppose Avari accompany you."  
  
Avari straitened in her seat her whole body had gone tense. She did not relax when Elrond looked at her, his eyes said there would be no questioning him. "I will not go without Taurdae." She said giving Elrond the same look. Elrond sighed, he knew it was pointless to argue with the stubborn elf, and it would not hurt anything.  
  
"So then Taurdae does this fit your plans?"  
  
"Yes Lord, I would have gone even with out your permission. We have become almost sisters in the short time we have been together." The two women exchanged a look then turned back to Elrond as he began to speak again.  
  
"I would wish it if you would take Q'siuua along also, if you would have her."  
  
The woman who had been with Elrond almost constantly stepped forward and bowed. "Hello, yes I would like to come with you. I know my way around the land and am proficient with a bow so I would not hinder you." She smiled as she spoke, her eyes pleading.  
  
"I see no harm in letting her come, and the more we have the better we are against the Orcs." Aragorn said looking at everyone. Avari seemed to want to say something but kept her mouth firmly shut.  
  
"Then it is settled, the five of you shall leave for Bree in three days, there is a storm coming an no point in you leaving until it had passed." Elrond said and dismissed everyone. Aragorn and Legolas stayed to talk to Elrond while Avari and Taurdae left.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Avari and Taurdae were walking down one of the gently sloping paths down to the river when Glorfindel hailed them and bid them to stop. "Avari it has been quite some time since I have spoken to you." His face was nothing but kindness but his eyes betrayed him.  
  
"Good day Glorfindel, you may dispense with the pleasantries and tell me what you really want of me, you seem happy but like always your eyes betray you." She stood with one hand on her hip, she had had enough lately and was in no mood to deal with him. "If you are here to bother me about marriage again then I suggest you leave."  
  
"Quite the contrary my Lady, I have found my wife in Arwen.  
  
"I thought she was marring some human." Avari looked puzzled.  
  
"She was, in fact the very one you travel with, but she turned from him not long after he left to destroy the ring." He said smiling. "Well that explains her rudeness to him, but if you are not here about that then what do you want with me?" she said looking at him suspiciously.  
  
As he spoke his expression changed almost to match the one Arwen used on her though his voice was friendly. "I have not gotten to see you in action with your new sword, I was going to challenge you to a friendly match."  
  
She looked at him levelly. "So be it, and I shall use my sword if you wish."  
  
She gave Glorfindel time to get ready and told him to meet her in one of the large open clearings. She had changed into a deep gray tunic and gray leggings. On her feet she had a pair of soft doeskin boots made for tree climbing, she had her sword in hand when Glorfindel entered the clearing.  
  
"Shall we begin?" She said when he had settled himself.  
  
"Yes," The two exchanged blows for a few minuets until Avari hit Glorfindel in the side with the flat of her sword. "It shall not tickle next time I hit you." She laughed as she danced away from his blade.  
  
The clashing of steel had drawn a crowd. Aragorn moved his way next to Taurdae and looked at the two fighters and was surprised to see Avari and Glorfindel and nudged her to get her attention. "What id going on?"  
  
"Glorfindel challenged her to a friendly fight, thought I think it is only friendly in the fact that they wont kill each other." She said over the noise of the blades.  
  
They watched as Glorfindel tripped on a tree root, falling back. Avari knocked the blade from his hand hers coming to rest on his neck, one booted foot on his chest. The blade glowed for a moment then dulled. "Well lord." She bit out "Mayhaps you should stick to a bow, you may have sharp reflexes but you cannot keep up with me." A quick look passed between Avari and Taurdae and both grinned slightly.  
  
Avari let Glorfindel up and walked toward Taurdae without giving him a second glance. As the passed Taurdae her friend joined in step and both left the clearing and headed for Avaris room.  
  
Legolas joined Aragorn from the other side of the field as the two women disappeared from view. Legolas looked at Aragorn, whose eyes were locked on the path the lady's had just vacated. "Aragorn." He said tapping him on the shoulder. Aragorn shook his hear and looked at Legolas.  
  
"I am sorry my friend." He paused for a moment. "She confounds me to no end, everything she does is planed but yet so random." He half smiled as he spoke.  
  
"Well than this journey should be very interesting indeed." Legolas said as he and Aragorn moved off from the field. **************************************************************************** **************** Well, Well, interesting no? yes? Maybe? Well tell me.the review button is calling to you =^.^= Lady 


End file.
